


Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Innovation

by RedPhoenix2001



Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [2]
Category: I Am Frankie (TV), Kamen Rider Zero-One, Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: After James accepts the role of Zero-One, he gets a rude awakening when the mastermind of the operations reveals himself.
Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966318





	Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Innovation

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second story for KR Re:Generations, entitled Innovation. This is the debut of the Amybeth McNulty incarnation of Emily Lancaster, as well as a little surprise. It’s going good so far. I hope you enjoy, guys! –RedPhoenix2001

Shortly after accepting the role of Zero-One, he went straight to his own house, only to be greeted by his twin sister, Emily Denise Lancaster. “Hi, James. How are you doing?” Emily asked as her brother was walking upstairs. “I’m fine, Em, take it easy.” James reassured her. Shortly thereafter, Emily decided to talk to him. “Is it about that visit you made with Dr. Gaines?”

“Well, yes.” James replied as he pulls out the Zero-One Driver. Naturally, she’s shocked to see the belt in person. “Where did you get that?” Emily asked. He then tells her about his battle with the Berothra Magia. “Oh, James, I think you’ve been daydreaming a lot.” Emily told him, smiling. “ _I wonder when is she gonna believe me?_ ” He thought to himself.

Over at the Hiden Intelligience building, a HumaGear guard named Jeff Rubias was approached by a man in a hood with a Zetsumeriser and the Onycho Zetsumerise Key. “Good noon, sir. May I help you?” Without hesitation, the hooded man attached the Zetsumeriser around Jeff’s waist and hacks into him. “I will go and exterminate humanity!” Jeff declared as he activates his Onycho Zetsumerise Key

“ _Onycho! Zetsumerise!_ ”

Now that Jeff has become the Onycho Magia, He begins terrorizing the nearby citizens within the perimeter of the Hiden Intelligience building. Naturally, Dr. Gaines took note of this and began contacting James. “James, there’s a Magia out in the streets. We need you here.” Of course, James accepts and heads off.

Meanwhile, the Onycho Magia begins destroying nearby buildings and starts killing people. James arrived just in time to transform into Zero-One. Sensing him, the Onycho Magia begins to attack him without hesitation. Luckily, Zero-One was able to evade the Magia with relative ease, until he grabbed him by the leg and dragged him across the ground like a ragdoll.

This prompted Dr. Gaines to go downstairs and shoot the Onycho Magia, only for it to run away without a hitch. After Jeff makes his escape, the hooded man reappears. As it turns out, he was revealed to be Andrew LaPierre, who goes by the codename “Horobi”.

After the battle, James was walking the way home, only for him to encounter his elder sister, Zora. “James! Where were you?” She asked. “Uh, I kinda went somewhere…” James tried to cover up what happened, only for Zora to tell him, “We need to talk, James.”

_A few hours later…_

“Wait, you’re Zero-One?!” Zora was shocked to learn that her little brother became a Kamen Rider. “Well, yeah; I was given the Zero-One Driver by Dr. Gaines.” James explained to her. But instead of getting mad at him, Zora hugged him. “James, I want you to embrace your destiny. Go get that Magia, I know you can.” She encouraged him to find the Onycho Magia as best as he can.

Later, after he found the Onycho Magia, he also found Andrew as well, who was waiting for him. “Well, look who showed up.” Andrew walks up to James as he pulls out the MetsubouJinrai Forceriser. “I knew about you because of Dr. Sigourney Gaines.” He told James as he equips said belt.

“Well, talk about a first time for everything.” James told himself as he equips the Zero-One Driver. As he pulls out the Rising Hopper Progrisekey, Andrew pulls out the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key.

“ _Jump! Authorise!”_

James authorizes the Rising Hopper Progrisekey on the Zero-One Driver and the Rising Hopper Rider Model lands. “ _Henshin!_ ” He then inserts said Progrisekey into the Driver.

“ _Progrise! To-bia ga rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns into a Rider Kick._ ”

Andrew, likewise, draws out the Sting Scorpion Progrisekey…

“ _Poison!_ ”

…and inserts it into the Forceriser, pulling its lever. “ _Henshin!_ ”

“ _Forcerise! Sting Scorpion! Break Down!_ ”

With both James and Andrew transformed into Zero-One and Horobi, respectively, the two start duking it out in the alleyway. James threw the first punch, but Andrew immiediately catches it his hand, punching him back. This causes the latter to throw the former all across the street, but James was able to survive, unscathed from the damage.

Meanwhile, Andrew was searching for him, but in no time flat, James found him, albeit in a different form. A blue form that takes on the appearance of a shark.

“ _Progrise! Kirikiribai! Kirikiribai! Biting Shark! Fangs that can chomp through concrete._ ”

That was Zero-One’s aquatic form, Biting Shark, and is capable of projecting energy blades shaped like a shark’s fin, but is very weak on land. “Time to set this fight ablaze!” He proceeds to transport the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key to his own hand.

_“Fire!” “Authorise!”_

Without hesitation, said Progrise Key was authorized and inserted into the Zero-One Driver.

“ _Progrise! Gigant flare! Flaming Tiger! Explosive power of 100 Bombs._ ”

Using Flaming Tiger, he was able to fight better on land, and was able to score a few hits, but the flames barely made any damage to Andrew. Knowing this, James had to change his tactics. He did this by transporting Freezing Bear to his hand and authorizing it, but not before getting hit by Andrew.

_“Blizzard!” “Authorise!”_

Once Andrew found him, he almost stabbed the Zero-One Driver, but James kicked him to the side. He then authorized Freezing Bear and inserted it into the Zero-One Driver.

_“Progrise! Attention freeze! Freezing Bear! Fierce breath as cold as arctic winds.”_

After transforming into Freezing Bear, James was able to stop Andrew in his tracks by freezing his legs, but the latter just broke them off and landed a few hits, causing James to revert to Rising Hopper in the process.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gaines was back inside the Hiden Intelligience building changing the source code of the Zero-One Driver from within Zea. She had gained additional info from an anonymous source, and planned to transfer said info to the Zero-One Driver, and so she did. “I hope this would help you, James.” She told herself.

Once the new source code was uploaded to the Zero-One Driver, the Rising Hopper suit slowly began to glow reddish-pink, and Zero-One’s eyes began to glow red. “What’s happening?!” Andrew asked in shock. Naturally, with this newfound power, James went and beat Andrew into submission. This ended with a Rising Mega Impact, enhanced by the new power, which was called Trans-Am. “Trans-Am…This power was given to me?” James wondered to himself.

As the fight dies down, Dr. Gaines watches through the glass pane, and started smiling. “I hope you use it well, James.” She said. As fate would turn out, the Trans-Am System became the first of many upgrades to the Zero-One Rider System.

_**The End...** _

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 months, it’s finally done. Right now, I’m having creative burnout, and it’s not helped by the fact that I have online classes next week. Coupled that with massive amounts of paranoia (thanks Twitter), and I currently feel like putting Kamen Rider Re:Generations on hiatus. I don’t know as of now, but if I can, I could outsource my content to other writers to keep the series afloat. Thanks for understanding and take care. –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
